


Hush Hush

by CorvusCorvidae



Series: Pezberry Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, Pezberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hush Hush Blogosphere has taken a special interest in the rivalry between Broadway stars Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, and in turn, prompts long awaited change between the two. AU. One-shot. Pezberry Week Day One: Broadway Rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Broadway shows/musicals, not really my area of expertise, so taking creating liberties and made up a show for them to star in.

*0*0*

_ Trouble Ahead for ‘All At Once‘ _

_The casting directors for ‘All At Once‘ must have been on something the day they agreed Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry could co-star in this new up and coming Broadway play. In a rivalry that dates back to the hallways of the prestigious NYADA, where they both competed for roles, these two are not to be mixed._

_Previous attempts of making these two work together have resulted in failed shows, production shut downs, tantrums left right and centre, and even the odd lawsuit. However, Hush Hush can’t help but tip our hats to ‘All At Once‘ for this brave move. If anything, it’ll be golden entertainment on this blogosphere, and we’re looking forward to the first falling out._

*0*0*

_ First Fight On Set of ‘All At Once‘ _

_The Hush Hush Blogosphere has had its first confirmed report of a falling out on the set of ‘All At Once’. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry apparently managed a whole day - well done girls! – before losing it. Already we can sense the regret of the casting directors, and we feel for them. It’s not their fault these two act like toddlers fighting over a toy every time they need to share a stage. We can only pray for the day one grows tired of sharing and pushes the other into the band pit._

_Fingers crossed, my friends!_

*0*0*

_ Diva vs. Diva _

_Things have been heating up behind the scenes of the up and coming Broadway play ‘All At Once‘, it has been reported. An extra in the production has told the Hush Hush blogosphere that the old rivalry between Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez has been kicked up a notch._

_In what is believed to be a dress rehearsal, both women ending up arguing over their placement on stage, and then started spewing venom at the other. One diva calling the other a diva very much sounds like the pot calling the kettle black, but these two continued this argument for a good forty minutes before having to be physically separated._

_The fiery temper of Santana Lopez, who last month just narrowly missed an assault charge after attacking a cameraman outside her apartment, is not one to be messed with. However, no one seems to have told Rachel Berry, and the little diva looks to be ready to strike back._

_We can only hope someone catches it on film._

*0*0*

_ One Punch Too Many? _

_Our hopes and dreams came true, my friends!_

_The Hush Hush Blogosphere is proud to present an entertainment exclusive. Captured during a dress rehearsal for the up and coming Broadway play ‘All At Once’, Santana Lopez, famous for her fiery attitude, is seen striking her co-star, Rachel Berry. No one from the production has been willing to comment, and it is not known what might have set this off, but these two don’t normally need a reason._

_As previously reported, the rivalry between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry has become industry known after reports of the two of them trash talking the other. Both typically apply for the same role, and with casting directors up in the air on just who has the better set of pipes on them, these two have become all too willing to show them any way they can._

_This has, of course, resulted in the such classy acts as screaming at each other in bars, arguments in the streets, and constant bickering behind the stage during productions, which has meant these two are a disaster waiting to happen._

_However, this footage might just be the end all to end all for one. Miss Santana Lopez was warned a few months ago, and narrowly missed an assault charge, when she attacked a photographer outside her city apartment. The judge’s mandatory anger management classes don’t seem to have done much, which leaves us asking, has Rachel Berry won this for once and for all?_

_Is this rivalry finally over?_

*0*0*

Sitting in her kitchen, scrolling through the articles, Santana reached the footage she needed to see and clicked play. The grainy picture loaded on screen and the buzzing off the poor mic on the camera phone crinkled from her speakers. She knew there was no dialogue, but she left them up just in case.

The stage came into view first, and the harsh lights left drag makes as the camera was moved too fast. Then, the sight of six actors and actresses  rushing in and hauling two bodies apart, one being Santana, who was swinging wildly, and then a body hit the floor. Rachel. The camera then went off, and Santana sighed.

She knew it was going to be bullshit before she even opened it, but she was curious to see what was flying around out there about her. It was stupid, really, because she knew better, and she would be scolded for it, no doubt, but at times like these, she couldn’t help herself.

This damn footage had spread like wildfire, and her email had blown up from her agent fending off calls from talk show hosts and reporters about what apparently went down. She was even told that the event she was meant to be going to that Friday was off the cards until this all died down.

Whatever asshole had filmed this had just made her life a living nightmare where she was confined inside her apartment, unable to leave because of the sharks downstairs, and scared to even step past the front door in case she did lose her temper. Again.

“Who writes this shit?” Santana moaned, sliding her laptop across the kitchen counter and burying her head in her hands. “They’re saying it was a physical altercation!” she continued to whine, hearing approaching footsteps behind her.

“It was,” a voice purred, and arms entwined round Santana’s waist, gently trying to haul her back up into a sitting position.

Rolling her eyes and moving with the gentle pressure being applied, she sat up and spun around on the stool she was sitting on. She lifted her head to see the very amused smirk of her girlfriend, her eyes alight with mirth, pretending this video hadn’t damaged the both of them. Of course, Rachel would act as if it was nothing.

“Not the type of physical alternation they were thinking of,” Santana replied, fighting the urge to cross her arms.

“I thought we agreed not to read these,” Rachel mused, wrapping her arms around Santana’s neck and stepping in between her legs. When Santana said she was going to make coffee, thirty minutes ago, Rachel had foolishly believed that to be true and that her girlfriend would return to bed promptly. She should have known better.

“ _You_ agreed not to read them, _I_ said no such thing.” Santana was smarter than to agree to something like that. Sometimes it was therapeutic to know what they were saying just so she could throw it back in their face later on when she succeeded where they said she’d fail.

“San, this is how you got in trouble-“ Rachel began, shaking her head from side to side.

“That jackass tried to take a picture up my skirt, all to see if the rumour about me going commando, which apparently came from your mouth, was true. Of course I was pissed. He shoved a camera in my crotch!” she cried in self-defence, throwing her arms up and ignoring the dramatic eye roll Rachel gave her.

“Easy, baby, no need to get worked up. The lawyers and judges all agreed with your response.”

“So why are they still writing shit like this?” Santana pouted, looking at the laptop with such disdain.

“Because people read it.” Rachel bit back the part about Santana reading it. That would only start a fight, and that was exactly what she was trying to avoid at this point in time.

They both had the day off. They both were free to do whatever they wanted, as long as it was inside Santana’s apartment because there was now no way for Rachel to sneak out, and Rachel had hoped they’d spend it in bed, not discussing the current mess circulating about them online.

“But it’s false,” Santana whined, placing her hands on Rachel’s hips and trying to move her closer.

“They don’t care. It’s entertainment.” How any of that trash could be entertainment was beyond Rachel, but she wasn’t one to judge. Even she had her crazy moments of buying a whole magazine just for the three lines written about Barbra.

“Well, I fucking hate entertainment,” Santana spat, causing Rachel to scoff and shake her head. Without entertainment, both of them would be out of a job. Then where would they be? Certainly not living the lifestyle they currently do, that’s for sure.

“Would you just behave yourself and come back to bed,” Rachel asked, kissing Santana softly in an attempt to encourage her.

“Fine, but one of these days we’re going to have to fix this. I don’t want the entire world thinking I hate you.” Rachel smiled at her girlfriend with such adoration, and then kissed her cheek, pulling her up onto her feet and cuddling her.

“That’s sweet, now come on,” she said, enjoying the embrace before tugging on Santana’s hand.

Eventually, they would have to sort it all out, but that day was not today. No, today they already had plans, and Rachel was not willing to diverge from them. Everything else could wait, she was on a mission to get Santana back in bed.

*0*0*

_ ‘All At Once’ Stars Lawyer Up _

_The leads in the show ‘All At Once’, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, have lawyered up. We here at the Hush Hush Blogosphere can only presume that this is in response to the physical altercation that took place recently. Neither of the stars have commented, and the ‘All At Once’ team have yet to add anything either. So with radio silence, drawing our own conclusions seems like the only option left._

_Santana Lopez stands to face jail time if assault charges are filed, and Rachel Berry can come out of this smelling like roses. She is the victim, after all. But with a team of lawyers on both sides, none of this will go quietly, and it might even drag on for months…years!_

_It’s about time someone told these two the world doesn’t care about them and to grow up! The sooner Santana Lopez has the cuffs smacked on her wrists and Rachel Berry retires, the better. Maybe the law can help us all out on this one._

_We can only hope._

*0*0*

_ Berry-Lopez Sighting!  _

_Unlike the previous encounters out in public, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were spotted having what looked to be like a friendly –gasp!- lunch together! The Hush Hush blogosphere can see a PR stunt from a mile off, and this looks just like that._

_We have to wonder what they were thinking when they came up with this plan. Did they think we would all be fooled into thinking these two were friends? Did they think we would buy into this momentary truce without realising it is for the sake of their current production ‘All At Once’?_

_We are not idiots, you are not idiots; in fact, the only idiots right about now are Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry for believing they could ‘make nice’ in public and still profit from it._

_It’s time to take the masks off, girls, and go back to your bickering selves!_

*0*0*

They’d gone out on a date, something Santana had been desperate to do with her girlfriend for so long. How it had come to this was beyond her, because half of NYADA knew that Rachel and Santana were dating, and even when they were up against each other for the same part, it didn’t affect their relationship.

Okay, there might have been the odd tantrum now and then, a disheartened moment and fake smile of congratulations, but after the first twenty-four hours, everything was back to normal. They then would give proper congratulations and there would be no hard feelings. So how the fuck this rumour started, Santana had no clue, but it was haunting them.

Arguments and fights that apparently were witnessed by hundreds never took place, images photoshopped and manipulated of them, scenes from their shows being used as ‘real spats’, all of it was insane, and at first, they denied it, they said it was utter rubbish, but their words only fuelled the fire. They eventually reached the point of complacency and just put up with it.

But now, now Santana was struggling to do that. They had gone on a date, a lovely date, and instead of being left alone and ignored, they were being accused of being dishonest and setting up a PR stunt. Utter crap, complete and utter crap.

Rachel kept telling Santana not to worry about it, not to let it get to her, but that wasn’t possible. Santana wanted to enjoy the girl she was crazy in love with, out in the real world, not hidden behind doors and tucked away in the dark.

So these articles calling them out, distrusting their motives, they stung. Rachel and Santana had tried to be out and open, and it had got them in the trouble they were currently in. It now felt like they were trapped, and while Rachel seemed okay with continuing like this, Santana was not.

“I don’t like it,” she admitted that night in bed. Rachel had stayed over again, curling up under the covers, lights out, eyes adjusted to the dark, looking at her with a small smile on her lips.

“I know,” she replied, kissing Santana’s hand that had crept over to Rachel’s side of the bed.

“No, Rach, I don’t like it,” Santana repeated, the whine and moan evident in her voice.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I want to clear the record.” Santana hadn’t broached this subject in years, not since they’d decided to just ignore it all. Rachel was the one who proposed said idea, and this might rock the boat a little, but Santana needed to stop living under the impression that she wanted to cause Rachel physical harm.

This was the woman she had devoted the last eight years of her life to. Eight years together, three of which were during college, and then five under the scrutiny of the press. Santana wanted more than what they currently were, she wanted her life with Rachel, not half of her life with Rachel.

“San…” Rachel murmured, uncertainty and fear being cast out into the conversation.

“I know what that means, before you go off on one, I know that means we’ll have to do a lot of damage control to fix everything that’s happened, but I want to do that. I don’t want people giving us shit every time we’re seen in public. Hell, I actually want to go out in public with you without them sullying it up with lies and rumours. You’re my girlfriend, you have been for fucking years, and still this lie grows. I don’t want that. I want it over.”

“We’ve never spoke about this before,” Rachel said, wondering where it was all coming from. Yes, the cameras and articles about them had been more intense as of late, but this had to be something Santana had been thinking of for longer than the last few months.

“Because it was something I could live with, but it’s not anymore. I don’t want to keep hiding, and I hate that no matter how many times we say ‘no comment’ or brush off the talk about each other, they always go back to it.”

“People are going to think we lied to them,” Rachel pointed out, and from the look of it, Santana could already tell she was calculating how much damage control was needed.

“They think that anyway. And at least this can give us the chance to set the record straight. When they go back and look over their sources, they’ll see that it’s all been lies. The only ‘proof’ they have, and I use that loosely, is that video, and what does that mean? Nothing, it’s a fucking scripted fight scene. We’ve been performing the show six nights a week and the fight scene is right there for them all to see, and nothing about how the video is fake, nothing about how we’re not fighting.”

Santana took a deep breath and swallowed anxiously, unsure of how Rachel was going to react to what she’d said. Her emotions were seeping out, making her sound intense and getting her worked up. She needed to remain calm and level headed for this, it was a big discussion.

“You’ve thought about this,” Rachel finally said, rolling onto her side and moving closer to Santana’s body.

“Of course I have, I love you and I want to be with you.”

“You are with me,” Rachel said, wondering what the bigger picture was. There had to be more to this. There had to be another reason for this conversation.

Santana knew she had to get to the point. Rachel still seemed okay with everything she had said, but there was confusion marring her brow, and she looked worried. There was absolutely nothing to be worried about, except maybe for Santana if Rachel said no.

“I want you to live with me, indefinitely,” she confessed. “Not have you sneak in and then sneak back out again every other night.”

“You want to live with me?” Rachel was convinced she had heard wrong.

“I do,” Santana said, shuffling closer in the bed and biting her bottom lip. She needed an answer, and at this point in time, it didn’t look like she was going to get the one she wanted.

“This will be messy,” Rachel added, frowning some more.

“I don’t care.”

“It could cost our careers,” she pointed out, wanting Santana to know the full extent of what she was asking.

 “Would I lose you?” Santana asked, still not seeing the problem.

Rachel genuinely feared that Santana would want this now, and then later on when the mess hit, and there were worse articles written about them, she’d bail. Then the two of them really would end up acting like the rumours already reported.

“No,” Rachel replied, knowing there was no way whatsoever she would walk away from Santana, regardless of how her career affected her. She wanted to be a Broadway star and she was. If this was all she got to enjoy, those few sacred years then so be it, she’d achieved her dream and now she had someone to her life with. She would not throw that away for a few more songs and a few more column inches of reviews.

“Then I don’t care,” Santana said, trying hard for Rachel to understand that she had no more fucks to give in regards to this. She was tired of living behind the lies and rumours, she just wanted to be with her, honestly and openly so they could start merging their lives together.

“I don’t…I don’t know what to say,” Rachel admitted, feeling like her head was being blown.

She had thought about it, she had dreamed of living with Santana, of them getting a place together, decorating and making it theirs, and waking up to her every morning and going to bed with her every evening.

“Yes or no, do you want to live with me or not?” This was it, this was Santana putting her heart on the line, needing to know if this relationship was going forward or not. She needed them to be on the same page.

“Yes, I do,” Rachel finally said, smiling and taking a shaky breath.

“Really?” Okay, maybe Santana shouldn’t have sounded so surprised.

“Really.” Laughing nervously, the excitement bubbling in her chest, Rachel nodded and closed the last inch of distance between them, kissing her girlfriend soundly.

“I love you so much,” Santana husked, pulling back from the kiss and she moved her body over Rachel’s. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she repeated, kissing up her neck and around her lips.

“It’s going to be so messy.”

“Wanky,” Santana chuckled, smirking devilishly.

“Not what I meant,” Rachel groaned, trying to fight the urge to buck her hips under her ministrations.

“We’ll manage, we always do,” Santana said, a hint of seriousness slipping in amongst the lust.

She was right, they did manage, so this wouldn’t be different. It would be carnage, but in time, things would fall into place, and if not, they always had each other.

*0*0*

_ Shocking PR Stunt: Have they gone too far?!  _

_Do our eyes deceive us readers of the Hush Hush Blogosphere, or do you also see a picture of Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, fierce rivals, kissing in Central Park below?_

_That’s what we feared, you can see it, too. Well, hats off to this pair for pulling off the worst possible PR stunt we have ever seen. This farce has taken things too far. We know they’re trying to be nice for their Broadway show ‘All At Once’ but this is really, really, pushing the boundaries._

_Only a month ago we were watching them attack each other and hurl insults back and forth, and now going on ‘dates’ and kissing in public. Nope, no one is fooled. If anything, all respect for these two has been lost. If they think they can manipulate the public into believing that their hatred for one another was actually secret love, they’ve got another thing coming._

_This blogosphere is disgusted and really hopes someone will pull the plug on them soon._

*0*0*

_ Was she drunk or lying? You decide! _

_Here at the Hush Hush Blogosphere, none of us were able to turn the television off last night after Rachel Berry’s shocking reveal on The Blaine Anderson Show. The Broadway star seemed a little nervous, teetering slightly and awkwardly, and no wonder. We’re sure you watched, but we’ll recap anything in case you, like us, were so shocked your brain malfunctioned._

_Rachel Berry, who has been fighting tooth and nail with Santana Lopez for the last decade, came out and said the two of them have actually been in a relationship since meeting at NYADA. Dating! Dating!!_

_What is this mockery? What is this lie? Was the clear liquid in her glass actually vodka? Who made this crap up?_

_Credit must go to Blaine Anderson for remaining cool and calm throughout this big reveal, and for even trying to pull the truth out of this web of lies. He asked the right questions, even had people researching live on the show to find fault, but Rachel Berry had an answer for everything. We don’t know what is going on. We’re lost today, everyone._

_It couldn’t…it couldn’t actually be true…could it?_

_The Hush Hush Blogosphere does not know, so we’re asking you. Vote in our poll and leave us your comments. We want to hear from you what you thought about the apparent Berry-Lopez relationship!_

*0*0*

_ Friends Confirm Berry-Lopez Relationship _

_For the last three weeks, Hush Hush has sat and watched how things panned out with the latest news that Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez have been dating for years. We believed it to be a gimmick and a cheap publicity stunt, but since then, a string of people have come forth to confirm the news._

_The couple themselves aren’t commenting, and Santana Lopez has yet to release anything in regards to the topic whatsoever, but it seems that it might actually, maybe, could very well be possibly true._

_We are as shocked as you are._

_These two looked to be deadly rivals and yet, all this time they’ve been sharing lady kisses behind closed doors. This tale took a turn I don’t think any one of us were expecting._

_Anyway, our poll is still open, and you can vote multiple times in case you change your mind in the wave of new evidence, so keep voting! Are these two up to no good, or are they perfect for each other?_

*0*0*

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked, seeing Santana hunched over her laptop in the kitchen.

This was moving day, or rather, moving day 1.0. They did plan to look for a bigger apartment at some point, but given their affinity to Santana’s place, Rachel had decided to move in there first. It was going to be the stepping stone to bigger and better things for their life ahead.

However, she had just moved three boxes from the kitchen to the bedroom, and Santana was meant to be moving the other two, but yet there they sat, untouched and on the floor.

“Hmm, what?” Santana said, attempting to look innocent as she slid away from her laptop and went towards the boxes. It was most peculiar and immediately suspicious.

“What were you up to?” Rachel repeated, coming closer and looking at the laptop screen, seeing it still open. Santana looked like a deer caught in headlights and shrugged her shoulders.

“Nothing, I was getting these boxes.” To confirm her words, she picked them up and smiled, but it looked strained and worried.

Rachel couldn’t help but frown and tilt the screen of the laptop so she could read what it said properly. Her girlfriend was being so strange, and that guilty look didn’t help matters either.

“Thank you for your vote, would you like to vote again? Is this a scam, vote below? Yes, these two are doing this for publicity. No, these two are in love and have been for years. Add your own comment: Hush Hush Blogosphere needs to apologise- Santana what the hell is this?” Rachel asked, having read the text on screen.

“Nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Santana replied quickly, and then scampered out the room with the box in hand.

Rachel watched her go, an embarrassed flush to her cheeks, and shot the laptop another bemused look. She had voted, and she looked to be voting again as the no box was selected, and the comment had already been put in place. Well, no harm could come of Rachel clicking the button to cast her vote. Santana was probably going to come back and do it anyway, so this would just save her time.

Clicking the button, the vote was cast, and Rachel chuckled in surprise at the results that then showed themselves on screen. Her girlfriend had either been casting a hell of a lot of votes, or their fans had been helping out. Either way, it was good news.

Smiling to herself, Rachel decided Santana should be rewarded for her commitment in keeping their relationship positive and headed back towards their bedroom, stripping off her top in the process.

This wasn’t nearly as messy as what she thought it would be.

*0*0*

_ How could we have got it so wrong? _

_The votes have been counted and the results are in._

_The Hush Hush Blogosphere would like to apologise to Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry for publishing and promoting false stories about them, and would like to wish all the best to the happy couple._

_It seems that we underestimated how many fans these two gals have, and you have all come out in support of this new development in their lives. From long detailed lists of ‘evidence’ to congratulations and well wishes, you lot could not be perturbed by us and our snarky comments._

_For once, we’re happy to retract our previous statements and say, with full conviction, that Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez are dating, and have been doing so since second year of NYADA. Every article about them since then, appearing on our blog, has been fabricated around lies and rumours, which we were well aware of at the time of publishing._

_There, are you all happy now? We said sorry, and from now on, we’ll only report the good stuff about these two._

_Can we also just say, that was some dedication this pair have had to their private lives staying private, and it looks like we weren’t  the only ones keeping things Hush Hush. Bravo girls for coming out and setting the record straight!_

_About damn time, too._

*0*0*

Lying in bed, Rachel’s naked body sprawled out next to her, Santana seriously considered writing her own thanks to the Hush Hush blogosphere. Their little article and poll had just been the catalyst for the best sex they’d ever had.

Not only that, they’d been the driving force behind her bucking up and asking Rachel to move in with her. Thinking about it, she actually owed them for their help. But given how much they made in advertising on their blog writing cheap crap about her and Rachel, she figured she never had to let them know, that would just be her little secret.

Smiling to herself, Santana planted a soft kiss to Rachel’s temple and curled her body round hers, closing her eyes to go to sleep. It had taken them years, mixed in with lies and rumours, but she’d finally gotten what she wanted; Rachel, in her life, permanently.

It _was_ about damn time, too.

*0*0*


End file.
